Darker Desires
by grimmswan
Summary: Nick walks in on Adalind pleasuring herself. Nick and Adalind smut.
1. Chapter 1

Adalind screamed into Nick's pillow. Her fingers just were not doing the job. She had tried everything. She had put on the shirt Nick had worn the day before, so to inhale Nick's unique musk while touching herself, pretending it was him. She was even laying on Nick's side of the bed, in hopes of getting more of his scent.

It just wasn't good enough.

The way Nick touched her could not be replicated. The man knew what Adalind wanted and when to give it to her. Adalind needed his hands on her. She needed to feel him deep inside while she was looking into his silver blue eyes.

Adalind pinched her nipple over his shirt while imagining him above her. The taste of his lips and the feel of his tongue exploring her mouth was a terrible craving.

Nick entered the loft, home early due to nothing being able to be done in either of his jobs without further information that would be collected by others.

Not that Nick was complaining. An early day meant getting to spend more time with Adalind and Kelly. That didn't happen as often as he wanted it to, so Nick was grateful for the opportunity when it came along.

But as he approached the bedroom, he was puzzled at the distress he heard. Nick knew it was Adalind, but what he couldn't figure out was why she seemed upset.

He opened the door quietly so not to startle her, but found himself with his mouth gaping open in shock.

His Adalind was wearing his shirt, laying on his side of the bed, had her head buried in his pillow, touching herself.

"Nick" she moaned.

For a split second he thought she might have heard him come in, but since she continued to pleasure herself, Nick realized she must be thinking of him.

Instantly rock hard, he removed his shirt as he began walking to the bed, enjoying the view along the way.

Adalind felt Nick's hands pull hers away from between her legs. She opened her eyes in shock and blushed with embarrassment at having been caught pleasuring herself.

But Nick would not let her feel bad. "I prefer you completely naked when I make love to you." His eyes roamed over her, darkening with desire.

"I prefer the same thing" Adalind whispered back, licking her lips at the sight of Nick shirtless and wanting the rest of his body bare.

Smiling, he pulled the shirt off of her and proceeded to remove his pants, slowly, teasing the blonde who practically druled with hunger for him.

"Nick" she begged, reaching out to hurry him along. Adalind feared her body would combust if Nick was not inside her soon.

The moment Nick was naked, Adalind pulled him to her. Heavy hands roamed over bodies, while mouths devoured and tongues dueled.

However, foreplay was not really needed, as Adalind had been on the edge and craving for several hours by this point.

"Don't be gentle Nick" Adalind pleaded. "Please, don't be gentle. I need you to fuck me, Nick, I need you to fuck me hard."

"Are you sure, Adalind" Nick was using all of his self control at the moment, what she was saying was near driving him out of his mind, but he couldn't bare hurting her and wanted to be sure she knew what she was asking. "I'm a grimm, Adalind, I could lose control, you could regret this."

"Please, Nick." Adalind was begging now. "Please lose control, lose control with me."

And that's what Nick did.

He thrust in her with one move and just started pounding into her with his pelvis. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissed her with a fire unrivaled.

Adalind's nails ran down Nick's back. She screamed into his mouth as an orgasm finally washed over her. Her legs tightened around him, her whole body began to tremble, but still Nick did not relent.

She had begged him to lose control.

He gave her what she wanted.

He ripped his mouth from hers. "Were you thinking of me the whole time." Adalind nodded. Nick thrust in harder, faster. "Is this what you dreamed of me doing to you" Again Adalind nodded. "Say it. Tell me what you dreamed about while you touched yourself."

Adalind whimpered. "You Nick. I thought about you. Deep inside me, fucking me so hard you would drive away every bad memory, and only thoughts of you would be left."

She cried out as another wave crashed through her.

They buried their heads into each other's necks. Nick still thrusting into her. He latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking marks into the sensitive skin. He moved his hands to her ass, kneading the soft flesh, tilting her pelvis slightly, creating a new sensation with every thrust.

Nick fucked her into the mattress. Adalind's whole form had become a vessel of pleasure. Boneless and Pliant, totally at the mercy of the man above her, Adalind surrendered, and was lost to ecstasy.

"I love you, Nick, only you, I want only you to ever touch my body again, it belongs to you now, I belong to you now."

With those words whispered in his ear, Nick came with a roar he muffled in Adalind's hair.

Aftershocks rocked through them a few moments. The lovers took time to catch their breaths, not saying anything, not needing to.

Once recovered, they went to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up. Nick removed the sheets, while Adalind tended to Kelly, who had miraculously slept through his parents ravaging each other and was now waking up.

Starting to prepare the evening meal together, Nick asks Adalind "You like when I'm rough?". He raised his eyebrows at her.

Adalind blushed. She liked everything about Nick, she was just in the mood for a little rough.

She reached her lips up to him and they shared a gentle kiss.

"Sometimes the hexenbiest wants the grimm to come out and play with her, your more dangerous side can be very sexy to my more dangerous side."

"And you never thought to share this with me before, because?"

"It's not exactly easy admitting I wanted to have major hate sex with you back when we were enemies. I was afraid you would think I was crazy."

"I think it is safe to say we are both crazy, so if there are anymore dirty little secrets you have, feel free to share."

"So if I told you I wanted you back then, you wouldn't be creeped out"

"Adalind, in our first fight, I kissed you to make you drink my blood, believe me, I wanted you too. I hated myself for it because I was with someone who I loved and had a normal relationship with. Desiring someone who was turning my world into chaos was wrong. You have know Idea how tempting you were in that jail cell, when you said had we met under different circumstances we could have had a lot of fun together. Doing the right thing is hard when the wrong thing looked like you."

"We never could stay away from each other."

"I think we were a little obsessed with each other."

They laughed, shaking their heads at how their lives had turned out. How they had first started out, trying to ruin each other's lives, to now, touching and being together in every way, every chance the had.

Nick came behind Adalind, wrapped his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair. "Are you sated for the night or do you think you will need more attention?" He pressed his growing hardness against her.

Giving a prayer of thanks for having a grimm with an insatiable libido, Adalind replied. "Oh, I think my hexenbiest is very selfish and will be wanting a lot more attention from her grimm tonight. If he wouldn't mind coming out to play again."

Nick gave her his devilish smirk. "My grimm is no where near done with his hexenbiest, and plans on playing with her again and again and again."


	2. Darker Desires in the Forest

Adalind received a text from Nick. It said to drop Kelly off with Monroe and Rosalie. When she did that, she got another text. Nick wanted to meet her in the spot in the woods where they had fought and he had taken her powers with that bloody kiss.

Adalind's stomach twisted with nervousness and anticipation. She trusted Nick. What they had now was wonderful. She knew Nick had no intention of hurting her. However, they had gotten a little rough with each other a couple of times in bed.

When Nick had caught her masterbating and realized she had been thinking of him, it was like a savage animal was set free. They still made love, but sometimes they decided to allow their more dangerous sides to take control. Nick had taken her so hard, so fast,and for such a long length of time, Adalind had trouble walking for days after.

She enjoyed every second of it.

Adalind got the feeling the night was going to take that sort of turn.

When she got to the spot, there was one more text. It read : Adalind, from the moment we first saw one another, neither one of us was ever the same. I know why you did what you did, and you know my reasons. That moment in this spot was more than just two adversaries, more than just me wanting to save my partner and you wanting to retrieve something for the man you loved. I felt something darker take a hold of me for a moment. A part of me I try to keep hidden, but you have seen that part of me, just as I have seen that darker part of you. Tonight I want for both of us to unleash fully those parts of us, in passion. If you are willing, remove your jacket. If you are not comfortable with this than head home and I will meet you at the loft. I promise I won't be upset with you, and will gladly make love to you. This time we are not here for other people. It is just us.

Adalind put the cell phone in the pocket and removed her jacket.

She could feel the heat pooling low.

Nick watched her from a distance. Just far enough where he couldn't be seen or heard. He smiled when Adalind quickly removed her coat. His little hexenbiest wanted this just as much as he. When Nick had caught her masterbating, wearing his shirt and thinking of him, it did something to the grimm. No one had ever shown such blatant desire for him. No one ever made him feel like his touch was the only one they yearned for. And he realized he needed to stop treating Adalind like she was this fragile doll that would break if he handled her to roughly.

Yes, she had needed tenderness at first. She had just had a baby and the relationship was new. But Adalind had always been a strong, powerful, sensuous woman. Now that they were comfortable with each other, she was bound to want more from the sexual side of their relationship.

He entered the clearing. At the sight of her, he licked his lips, feeling every bit the predator. Adalind smiled a wicked grin, seeing the hunter coming out to play, the temptress in her rose to meet the challeng.

He stepped to her, removing his shirt. She stepped to the side, just out of his reach. They circled the clearing till they were on opposite sides from when they started. Adalind spun, so that her back was to Nick, she swayed her hips slightly as an invitation, which he accepted whole heartedly. Nick grabbed a hold of her upper arms, and bent her forward slightly, pressing her ass against his erection.

Even through the layers of fabric, Adalind could feel how hard Nick was, how much he wanted her.

One arm wrapped tight around her pulling her up. The other hand dipped low in her pants. His fingers slipped inside.

"Shit, Adalind, you're so wet, warm and wet. I could pull your pants down and fuck you right here and now and you would probably come at my first stroke wouldn't you."

"Do it grimm, take me as hard as you want, let's see just how dangerous the legendary hunter is. If you could hold your own with a hexenbiest."

Adalind was not going to play submissive in this game. Nick didn't want her to. It was the whole point to all of this. The hexenbiest met the grimms challeng. They were equals in this.

He buried his fingers into her wetness. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Scream all you want" Nick growled in her ear. "There is no one for miles that could hear us. And I want to hear you, I want to hear every sound you make from what I am and will do to you."

Adalind felt her legs go weak, she screamed as he played her to ecstasy. She heard his zipper and felt cool air on her heated flesh. Her pants had been lowered and his undone. She held on to his arm wrapped around her as he started thrusting hard into her. The fell to the ground. Nick held Adalind in his lap as she bounced, feeling his dick slide in and out of her with a delicious friction that had them both coming with a roar.

Both breathing heavy, Nick helped Adalind turn around, removing her pants completely, as well as the rest of her garments, so she could straddle him. His own pants also disappeared. Clothes were only a hindrance to what they were going to do here.

Lips met in a passionate kiss that continued along necks, shoulders and collar bones. Hands pressed hard on each others bodies.

She pushed him on to his back and pinned his hand on either side of his head. With the tip of her tongue she traced around his lips, then nipped gentle.

"I have a confession." She whispered seductively. "I used to dream about that night turning into this. In Austria, when I was alone and needed to satisfy an itch, I would think about when I straddled you, only, I had to change a few things. In my fantasy, neither one of us was wearing clothes, and I had your rock hard dick inside me. I imagined riding you so hard, getting to dominate the scary grimm was a turn on."

"Did you think about just riding my dick, or did you imagine my hands, or my mouth. You know I have lots of ways that can make you come"

"HMm, don't I know it. Getting to be with you these past few months has put all my fantasies to shame. And believe me, they had been good ones."

She trailed a finger down his chest, over his abs and traced his treasure trail to his balls and shaft. She massaged gently. Watching Nick's face all the while, the pleasure warring with the increasing hunger in his beautiful eyes.

She decided to continue her confession. "I thought about when you were on top of me, when you kissed me and I bit you so hard I drew blood. Do you know I actually imagined you biting me back. You ripping my clothes off and marking me like you were a savage beast and I your mate. Some wesson do that you know, mark there mates. I came so many times, picturing your claim marks on me."

She lifted herself up and slid back down, impaling herself on his penis. She had turned herself on so bad, describing her fantasies to him, that she needed to have him that very moment.

"Yes, ride me hard baby. As hard as you can. Want to see you come on top of me, want to see you live your fantasy and know the real thing is better."

Adalind's fantasies had never included Nick's voice. Reality was so much better than anything her imagination could ever conjure. She had never known the feel of his hands squeezing her breast. Would not have been able to recall the way he looked at her when he was lost in euphoria with her.

Her body shook with her release. Nick wrapped his arms tight around her and flipped them, so he was pinning her to the ground.

"You're clothes are already off, but I will be more than happy to indulge another part of your fantasy."

He began to scrape his teeth over her skin. Sinking into the flesh, just stopping before the point of drawing blood. After leaving several marks all along her front, he flipped her over onto her stomach, and nipped his way down her back.

Adalind gasped in shock when she felt Nick's teeth on her ass. Her hands clawed at the ground as he tortured each cheek. His claim now on the one area only he would see.

But Nick was not going to stop with just marking her pert little ass, oh no, he had his own fantasies and now that he had Adalind he was damn well going to live them.

He spread her cheeks and dipped his tongue into her tight pucker. He felt Adalind tremble as he slid his tongue around the whole, stabbed in and sucked hard. He continued his onslaught, thrust thumb into her hot, wet channel, and used his fingers to stroke her clit.

The warm wetness of his tongue in her ass, combined with what his fingers were doing to her pussy, made Adalind come so hard she lifted off the ground.

As she laid there, recovering, she heard Nick say,"I love your ass. Love the flesh" He placed a kiss. "Love how it is made for my hands." He began a deep massage. "I think I will play a little longer, if you don't mind."

Adalind just nodded, still unable to speak.

The thumb that had been in her wetness, found it's way into her pucker. Sliding in and out, stretching. Nick's fingers dipped into her wetness, thrusting and stroking, coating themselves in the juices, then they too found their way into her pucker. He went slow, there was no discomfort, only a pleasant burn that had her wanting more.

Nick kept an eye on Adalind's face the entire time he worked, knowing this was new territory. He wanted to claim her completely, make her all his. But she had to enjoy every moment.

He lifted her hips up and thrust his dick into her pussy, keeping his thumb in her pucker, keeping the hole lose. Once his shaft was coated and she was on the brink of release, he gripped her hips with both hands, and slowly made his way into her ass.

Adalind pushed herself up, so she was on all fours, and arched her back, allowing for the perfect position for both of them to get full satisfaction.

"Don't you dare hold back on me now, grimm." She growled. "I want everything, and I better damn well get it"

Nick smiled, his thrusts building speed, becoming more forceful. He should have known his hexenbiest would accept everything he was hoping to do to her.

"My witch. Would I ever deny you what you deserve, what we both been wanting?"

He pounded into her tight ass, felt her squeeze his shaft, heard the beautiful sound of her moans fill the clearing.

But as good as it felt, Nick would not allow himself to come like this.

So when he had reached near to his breaking point, he removed himself from her. She gave a sound of protest, until he lifted her up, spun her to facing him and impaled himself inside her sweet pussy once again.

They embraced each other tightly. Kissing deep, tongues dueling, moans of ecstasy vibrating into one another's mouths as they reached their peaks in the same blissful moment.

And there they stayed, until the air became too cool and Nick had to fetch the bag he brought to clean them up, redress Adalind and himself and carry her to his car, promising they will get hers when they picked up Kelly in the morning, but for now he wanted to get her home, into a hot bath, and sooth away any damage done with lovemaking.


End file.
